


A day filming

by FearAndLeather



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Flirty, M/M, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally filming together again but John wants a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day filming

Hmmm, thought John, I'd definitely have that.  
John was in a stable relationship and everyone knew it, even David. Being with Scott was all that stopped John pouncing on the man in front of him. It wasn't about self respect or what was right in a relationship. It was that John loved Scott and not only did he not want to hurt him but he wouldn't have David if Scott wasn't involved. That wasn't how they played.  
John had been meaning to bring up the subject of a night with David but he kept getting sidetracked. Now though, as he watched the younger Scotsman flex out, that was all he could think about.   
There was an undeniable bulge growing in John's pants and it was uncomfortable. John reached down instinctively and David giggled. He hadn't even realised everyone stop and begin staring at him.   
"See something you like, John?" Eve taunted. They were all at a convention in Cardiff for a week or so and that meant a lot of the team getting back together. John was seriously enjoying having his friends back... and he could think of a few ways he would enjoy it more.   
"Yes Eve, I think I have." John grinned.


End file.
